


Relief

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie offers Claire some relief – but not in the way you might expect.





	Relief

It began the way it always did – with _the look._

Charlie knew _the look_ well. He’d grown rather fond of it in fact and he knew that when Claire got _the look_ on her face it was time for him to abandon anything he may or may not have been doing and make his way to her sleeping nook.

When Aaron wasn’t already asleep, Claire would entrust him to Sun who was always glad of an excuse to baby-sit. She never said anything about it but she would always watch knowingly as Charlie and Claire disappeared together. She knew what they were going to do.

Claire was _looking_ at him now. Charlie affirmed with a slight tilt of his head and after a moment, abandoned the fish he was gutting and went to wash his hands.

She was waiting for him.

As he came closer he watched her peel off her top and toss it aside – this section of the caves was secluded enough, they knew no one would interrupt them. Charlie knelt and then within a few moments he was straddling her and the familiar rhythm began.

Her skin was warm and tangible, supple underneath the attention of Charlie’s clever hands and Claire gave a sigh as he worked rhythmically, his hands ever roaming to find the right places to touch.

 _Wait_ she said breathlessly, suddenly and he paused while she guided his hands slowly down the length of her body. Charlie suppressed a shiver. _Here?_ Claire gasped audibly when he put pressure on her and he paused for a moment _am I hurting you?_

Claire shook her head vehemently. _No. No that’s good. Keep going._

Charlie obliged readily, encouraged now instead of frightened by the small noises spilling from her mouth.

Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster, faster, faster, _faster._

Stop.

Claire lay there breathing heavily as Charlie carefully rolled off her and lay so he was almost nose-to-nose with her.

‘Feeling better?’ he asked gently as one of his arms moved to tenderly cradle her lower back.

The touch of his hand felt warm against her spine and Claire turned to face him, heedless of her lack in clothes. Such things as modesty mattered little to her now after having spent so much time with him even though she suspected he enjoyed it more than he would admit.

She nodded, smiled and planted a grateful kiss on his forehead. ‘Yes. Thank you.’

Charlie couldn’t help but grin at this.

‘Glad I could be of service,’ he said jokingly as she sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. ‘Can’t be easy sleeping on the ground in the condition you’ve been in lately.’

Claire smiled, eyes still shut. He was quite right of course…

She didn’t quite know how she would have coped with all the aches and pains from her back without Charlie’s regular massages.


End file.
